Automatic shifter bar usually comprises a button provided on an upper end thereof. The shifter bar can not be moved unless the button is depressed. As far as the applicant is aware, no lock mechanism is provided for locking the automatic shifter bar.
The present invention has arisen to provide a locking mechanism for automatic shifter bar.